Author Notes for From Beyond
September 2015 Chapter 1 Monday, September 21 Hey all, er-mah-gerd a new fic why. Where is Stress-Relief, what is going on? How do I explain? Maybe I shouldn't... hmm, yes... No? Okay - here we go. During a writing exercise/game I introduce to College Fool in a PM conversation I came up with this fic, and he came up with a similar one. Because it sounded amusing I decided to go ahead and write it. I'll try to keep updates relatively quick - though chapter length will be relatively small to compromise. I will try and do an update every Monday (or other Monday) along with my other fics. Pairing: Blake x Jaune Genre: Romance x Comedy --- Thoughts? Feelings? Honestly it's pretty short right now - i think the first chapter of all my fics is typically tiny in comparison to other chapters. Expect chapter length to vary between 3,000 - 5,000 though that's not a strict rule. Leave a review if you're interested in more :) Chapter 2 Friday, September 25 Here we go, here we go, here we go. A quickly released chapter – more to coincide with College Fool's than anything else – from this point onwards (but not including this coming) it will be released on Monday. I will aim for every week – but considering my other fics must take precedence, it won't be a pledge. Anyway! --- College Fool --- You should know him, if you don't shame on you. Check him out – but I mentioned last chapter that this idea came from a writing exercise/game we've been playing. What I didn't mention was that he fully planned to write his own based on this idea as well, but come Monday didn't know if he would or not. So I didn't mention anything out of fear of pressuring him. But now he has! Hurrah! Go check it out, it's on my favourites and is titled: Dead Man Walking (Or Something) The basic premise is that we both had to come up with a Ghostly Jaune story – and we both came up with comedy ideas with one small difference – that turned out to be so very integral. My story dealt with Jaune's unlife being COVERT – a secret known only to Blake. College Fool's dealt with Jaune's unlife being OVERT – where everyone knows and is aware of it. Some aspects will be similar between our fics, as we chatted and threw ideas around like shuttlecocks – but always remember that we are NOT in competition, nor is anyone STEALING off the other. So go check him and his fic out! --- For those who didn't get it – LVN is their surname initials, Lie – Valkyrie – Nikos. And don't worry, team LVN will be tied in with Team RWBY-J. They won't be forgotten. Also yes, I did consider that "without" Jaune there would be no Deathstalker, but just wrote that Pyrrha was worried and investigated anyway – for future plot points there will be effects of Jaune's absence. Chapter two out, a little longer – though as I said, most updates will be Monday or so, but not this immediate Monday coming. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fight scene reimagined from Blake's PoV. I like to think of Blake as a very introspective character, and also a little sarcastic despite her idealistic dreams. She's just sarcastic in her own mind, and with odd comments. Also re-watching that scene I did think it was hilarious how Nora comes to help them, and immediately knocks Blake off the bridge. Poor Blake can't get a break! YANG IN THERE KITTY! Now that they are in Beacon things will become amusing indeed… what's a young teenage ghost to do in a room full of attractive girls…? Anyway, make sure to check out College Fool's Story, you can find it on my favourites. --- If you're interested in what our "Game/Exercise is" – then I think College Fool intends to publish our actual game, including our responses to one another on this site. Kind of half a "what you can do to improve your own writing" but also kind of a "here are a collection of crazy story ideas conceived (and fully planned) in 15 minutes." I'm sure the exercise/Game will be explained in there. October 2015 November 2015 December 2015 January 2016 February 2016 March 2016 April 2016 May 2016 June 2016 July 2016 August 2016 September 2016 October 2016 November 2016 December 2016 January 2017 Category:From Beyond Category:Author Notes